


解救

by Contray



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Therefore Arrogant, Bucky Is Royalty, Eventual Smut, Gladiator Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Realistic Historical Timeslines, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Slavery, Slow Burn, but a good guy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contray/pseuds/Contray
Summary: Stevanos成长于古罗马，那里的Omega们只是商品，因此被国王抓住后，他被迫做了奴隶。之后，他成为了古罗马有史以来最伟大的Omega角斗士。然而，这并未给他带来自由，反而把他送进了前赴埃及的使者团。但他不是给法老进贡礼品的，因为，他就是那个传说中的礼品。一个在生理上完美代表罗马威势的标本，一个可能获得埃及青睐的抵押物。法老Bakari，整个埃及最有权势的男人和alpha，没有时间分给这些来自遥远国度的贡品。但当他的眼神落在这个迷人的男人身上时——他的金发令他忆起伟大的太阳神拉(Ra)，他发现自己被这个omega迷住了，他的身体足以带来最极致的欢愉，他的眼睛足以迅速杀死任何一个胆敢接近的人。Stevano给从未被拒绝过的法老带来了一个挑战。Bakari提出的诱惑则令人难以拒绝。他们被欲望之网缠绕，不再是单纯的法老与奴隶，也不只是alpha与Omega，而是平等的，他们能跨越整个世界的距离吗？
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningStriking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unchained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473981) by [LightningStriking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking). 



> Thanks very much for letting me translate the story!
> 
> Beta job is done by lovely midmoon,and all the mistakes are entirely mine,not hers.
> 
> 原作者Note：  
> 请注意：这个故事并不完全符合历史。罗马于公元前753年建立，而角斗士比赛的历史为公元前264年到公元404年，古罗马竞技场则直到公元80年才开放。Bucky大致以拉姆西斯二世为蓝本，他于公元前1279年到公元前1213年，即第十九王朝期间，统治埃及。所以，很显然，这两个时代相距极远。因此，我会在这个故事里进行大量自由创作。尽管在这个故事里会穿插有少量史实，但是注意大部分的内容都是作者幻想出来的。所有不准确的内容无意冒犯任何人。

那个男人安静地走上前，头低俯着，眼睛恭敬地向下看。这个姿势应当是一个omega的，进一步说，是一个奴隶的。前一身份自出生起与他相伴，后者则是近来才发生的事情。对他来说，很难说哪一种状况更不利于他生存，更确切一点，很难说哪一种状况更让他怒火中烧，所以，就算他的表现完美诠释着服从，这也仅仅是一个动作，一个经过深思熟虑的谋略，用来掩藏他早已知晓燃烧于他眼中的可见怒火，如果有人肯屈尊看向它们的话。因为尽管Stevanos可能总被翻涌的愤怒填满，但他的生存本能更胜一筹。

当他的妈妈早逝，留他一个人活在这个残忍的罗马世界给予的仅有仁慈之下，在这个他出生的地方，正是生存的渴望激励他不断前进。悲痛曾引诱他就这么一了百了，然后长眠于母亲身侧。但她不会希望她的独子这么做，她历经辛酸只是希望能为他提供力所能及的最好生活——她也为此付出了生命。她的力量留存在Stevanos的心里，支撑着他，让他能一边磕磕绊绊一边继续前进。凭着智慧与运气，他在美不胜收却又不可饶恕的罗马街头活了下来。被抓住之后，omega的身份让他按照法律成为了国王的奴隶，因为国王宣布他拥有所有不被庇护的omega。此后，生存成了一场全新的战斗，与那些他只需要挣够每天食物的日子相比，生活又落下了更多永无止境的困难。

不论罗马人怎样用正义的“保护”字眼来文饰他们希望拥有毫无权力的omega的目的，Stevanos的状况只比真正被迫成为奴隶好一点，但他活了下来。用狡猾和力量，他免于他大部分omega朋友所遭遇的命运——被卖给最高出价者，提高购买者的地位，同时增加罗马的财富。很长的时间里，成为omega必然带来被奴役的人生，他们没有权利，没有自由，没有援助，而每人都渴望拥有omega。一个有自己omega的alpha将屹立在社会之巅，即便是beta，只要能买得起属于自己的omega，也高剩下的beta一等。

当然，不是所有omega都会被买卖。很多omega因为政治社会原因被家里嫁出去，为了合并血脉，壮大家族的势力——这是罗马人最为看重的财富。其中最难得的，就是爱的连结。omega嫁给alpha甚至beta，不是为了获得好处，只是因为心让他们相连。这种行为被只追求权力的国王所不齿，但在法律上这仍是omega的权利，只要他们的当家人准许。

在Stevanos小时候，他妈妈告诉过他这种结合，她一边用手温柔地抚摸他的头发，一边向他承诺，他未来归属的那个人只会是俘获他心的那个人。但随着她的过世，这个梦想也一并灰飞烟灭。Stevanos从来没有认识过一个可以自由选择命运的伶仃孤苦的omega。他所有的熟人都只不过是罗马人追求显赫的凶残战斗里的棋子。

尽管在一个人一个人手中流转，接着被一卖了之换钱就是没有家庭庇护——或者说以物替人的omega的典型命运，但这不是唯一的命运。另一种可能性已经升起，真正地彰显着罗马的财富，以及罗马人对娱乐的激情——越凶残，越好。还有什么能比在这个已然流行的游戏里牺牲omega更能昭示罗马的繁荣呢？omega毕竟是这样昂贵珍惜的货物。这种性别总是被他们的“虚弱”所定义，他们脆弱不堪，他们被认为不能自己做出合理的决定，因此他们被用于角斗士游戏，并以熊熊大火般的速度流行开来。

罗马市民们怀着极度着迷的心情，看着omega们被迫进入战斗。一方面，他们为其中排名最后几乎不能战斗的omega感到愉悦和痛苦，另一方面，这样珍稀的宝物在这样不计后果的自我抛弃里牺牲，这让他们得到极大的满足。帝国拥有的财富显然远超于此，可以在轻蔑地丢弃omega时毫不眨眼，而这样奢侈的浪费也是大众喜闻乐见的。毕竟，这再次令人满意地申明了omega就是用来奴役的，因为他们不能保护自己。

但另一方面，他们不情愿地意识到，也有些omega不那么轻易被击垮，他们会用不逊色于alpha的勇气和能力还击。在他们应被简单地牺牲掉时，他们的成功是对这个强迫他们战斗的帝国的冒犯。但……他们的胜利不正证明了罗马的威势吗？他们的国家出现了这样机敏娴熟的omega，这个世界以前有过吗？

对这些omega来说，成功既是福赐也是诅咒。他们逃过了被卖给最高出价者的命运，在训练场里，他们就是无价的珍宝，吸引着人群填满罗马竞技场的看台和围堰。但最终，他们的人生，将不可避免地结束于战斗。没有人能永远赢。Stevanos则是他们之中最厉害的。他被国王抓住时太小了，没有人愿意买他，因此他被送进了竞技场。凭借敏捷和才智，他活过了第一场战斗，以及接下来的所有战斗。时间强健了他的身体，武装了他的头脑——也引旺了他心里永远燃烧的怒火。

尽管现在，他远离了拥挤的竞技场和渴求权力的罗马。相反，他身处埃及，一个神话般的地方，传说甚至传到了被囚禁的omega的耳朵里。这个国家的建筑充满了异国情调和颓靡的气息，而罗马极度渴望掌握它们，这种需要是一种扎根于Stevanos家乡的特性。但尽管罗马人残酷尚武，他们并没有因嗜血蒙蔽双眼。这个帝国知道，用财富换取顺从，要比炫耀武力划算得多。当一个小小使者团带去的礼物足以令一个法老满意时，又何必大动干戈地派出数不胜数的罗马士兵呢？

所以这个帝国，用贪婪的眼睛窥伺渴望着埃及的荣耀，召集起使者团。这支皇家团队带去的礼物，彰显着属于罗马的荣耀，珍贵的艺术宝藏和珠宝，服装和外来动物。其中最重要的，是一个omega。这个omega用自己的谋略，赢得了一个omega所能达到的最高地位和最多胜利。没有比这更好的礼物了。也没有比这更让Stevanos愤怒的事了。因为在经受了一场又一场血与火的拼杀，倾尽所能避免被卖掉的命运之后，他甚至落入了更难堪的境地。他被送人了。对法老来说，他的生命，不会比罗马代表团获得的一点青睐更值钱。

在罗马，Stevanos只懂得了残忍，他对这个国家并无忠诚。他为离开这个国家感到由衷的高兴，而且他希望他再也不要回去。他也不想好好表现这个国家。他的确可能是法老的礼物，但最狡猾的omega斗士不是空有虚名。当机会来临，他会逃跑的，远远地消失在这片大陆上，国王不会找到他。没有人，不论是罗马人还是埃及人，从此以后能拥有他。


	2. Chapter 2

如尼罗河一般晶亮的灰蓝色眼睛，变化无常中蕴含着力量，此刻正掠过闪烁的河面欣赏河景。那道目光与目光里的河水一般诱人，在两侧河岸里以令人误解的平静姿态流淌着，掩藏着其间蕴藏的不可思议的力量。男人的身体靠在宫殿高耸的阳台上，皮肤沐浴在微风里，微风刮擦手掌发出沙沙的响声，携带着花园里数不胜数的花的馨香，男人感到自己被大自然难以估量的力量掌控，他的心灵深处正被它召唤。这河水是两岸的生命之源，对男人来说不可抗拒，因为他就像河水一样强大——一个天造之人，法老。

他凝视着这个广袤国家里的一隅细土，他支配又保护着这一切，目之所及的这一小片宁和让他感到安心，至少现在仍是。直到一阵不容置疑的危险气味唤起了他敏锐的感官，在刀刃刺入他的喉咙前的瞬间。

“法老措手不及？一个王朝就是这么倾覆的。”这道声音冷酷、克制而致命。也带了些许得意。

Bakari漫不经心地感受着金属锋利的外缘，转过了头，刀刃压得更紧，让他抬起了额头，接着又掉落下来。一个身材瘦小的女人正在他面前，用常人难以达到的技巧随意地翻转着小刀，接着她把小刀放入了腿间的皮鞘里。“如果我更早发现你，你不会有机会碰到我。是吗，Nathifa？”他问道，他的声音里蕴藏着不可估量的力量。法老和alpha——这两者的结合强大到只有上天能够赐予，降临到一个注定列席神位的男人身上。但这话只在她的耳朵里过了一遍，并无效果。

Nathifa得意的微笑逐渐扩大，她抬头朝着他笑起来，亲昵地给了他胳膊一拳，力度足以撂倒一个更弱小地男人。如果换了其他任何人打这一拳，他都将因为自己的愚蠢和对神明的不敬被自动宣判死亡。但现在，这一拳只换得一个眼神而已。

“你没说错。”作为维奇尔（译注：古埃及侍职于法老的最高层官员），仅次于法老本人，Nathifa拥有特殊的地位，以及随之而来近乎无穷的力量。这力量由她致命的能力和刀刃般锋利的智慧挣得，这片土地上没有其他人能用统治和狡猾的能耐撼动她的地位。但不是她作为他最可信任的顾问身份让她免于冒犯行为的惩罚，实际上是因为Nathifa作为Bakari妹妹的身份让Bakari不去计较她失礼的举动，他也确信，一直到他在群星中占据一席之地，她都会一直这样打击他。

“但是说真的，我觉得你只是享受毁掉守卫日的快乐，”Bakari冷冷地补充道，这时，一个守卫（译注：Medjay，一度指古埃及的法老侍卫）仿佛被叫到似的走进了阳台，这位皇家守卫的脸上是一副令人印象深刻的怒容。

“维奇尔，我没想到你今晚会在法老的内庭里。”Clinthamun说道。他的话很恭敬，不仅是对Nathifa官职的尊重，也是因为她和Bakari的家人关系。但，他的语气却充满赤裸裸的咬牙切齿。

Bakari转身向围栏，隐藏起自己的微笑，他知道这件事只是一个Nathifa爱玩的游戏，所以他选择不加评论。毕竟，Nat也不常玩。这个弓箭手不仅是Bakari最信赖的守卫，也是战场上无价的战士，这样的男人吸引了Nathifa，Bakari并不想干涉。他非常清楚，Nathifa会继续玩她的游戏，而当这场戏弄的舞蹈迎来它必然的尾声时，Clinthamun很可能会欣喜若狂。当然，前提是她顽皮的妹妹并未因为气恼先杀了这个男人

在和那个守卫互相冷嘲热讽了一阵后，守卫大踏步回到了自己的位置，Nathifa则友善地向Bakari身侧靠了靠，沉默地沉浸在这片相同的景色里良久。尼罗河旁城市像珠宝似的熠熠生辉，就像是最枝繁叶茂的鲜花，它们被Bakari统治带来的繁荣荫泽，在此之前，几乎没有法老能与之匹敌。

Bakari很满意这长久的沉默，在这个宁静的时刻如释重负地叹了口气。他刚刚经历了漫长的和牧师及军事顾问会面的一天，他与生俱来的地位赋予他这个神圣的责任，那就是在各个方面领导他的国家。但当Nathifa打破了这份属于迅速暗下来的夜晚的沉寂时，他并未感觉不快。“真是一个美丽绝伦的王国。”她轻声说，声音里褪去了平日的戏谑。

Bakari又看向他妹妹，眼睛因为思虑眯了起来。“一个你希望据为己有的王国？”他问道，这个问题他将在一生当中不止一次的考虑。他们两个都是被父亲亲手带大的，从小学习作为未来法老的规矩，教育范围十分广泛。很小的时候，他们两个人就明白了如何外交谈判，甚至学会了致命的战斗艺术——这两种特质在统治一个广袤且领土经常不稳定的国家时缺一不可。

在他父亲的命令下，当他出人意料却安详地过世后，Bakari继承了王位。作为一个在各方面跟他一样强大的alpha，Nathifa本可以轻易被选择登上王位，用和Bakari一样的力量统率人民们。

她对上他的凝视，似乎真的被这个问题吓了一跳，但她的答案确实不假思索且真挚。“不。我并不想坐在那个王座上。我们都知道我并不适合它。我做的事，从一旁干会更好。父亲也理解这一点。”她的话不卑不亢——她只是在陈述事实。这对兄妹同等强大，也同样致命。尽管Bakari是一个拳头，大胆而强有力，是对力量的直白述说，但Nathifa是一把剑，沉默且致命，她曾用她的狡猾不止一次地清理了对皇家、对这个国家的威胁。是的，她不适合坐在王座上耀眼的阳光下，她最擅长的，是在暗影中做事。Bakari感谢上天，这个强大的女人和alpha向他献出了忠诚。

“你没说错。”他再次表示同意，戏弄地拉了拉她一绺炽红的头发。阴影是塞特（Set）——风、混乱和困惑之神的礼物。对忙于战斗的人来说，这是一份赐福。而Nathifa毫无怜悯地使用这份礼物。

“当然，我从不出错。”她用他们都与生俱来的贵族傲慢同意道，“你还记不记得我告诉你，那些使者正在从希拉克莱奥（译注：Heracleion，没入地中海的埃及古城，是进入埃及的必经之地）来的路上？和平外交是他们最不愿意考虑的事。”

Bakari几乎因为这个他不愿接受的提醒而咆哮，他的眼神暗了暗，暗夜侵入水面，他的回声在黑色的表面回荡。他妹妹谈起的这队使者正在跨越这片水面。

早些天的时候，这些话早已向他提起，一队庞大缓慢的罗马随从已经穿过了地中海，到达了港口城市希拉克莱奥，然后他们开始缓慢地行进在蜿蜒的尼罗河的曲线之上。他们的前进并不一帆风顺，从报告给Bakari的文书来看，他们不论是人数还是货品都远远超出了限度。礼物，毫无疑问，命中注定属于这座宫殿和Bakari本人。如此丰沛的珍宝，肯定是想赢得Bakari的欢心。但Bakari不是昏君，并不会轻易被外物打动。

他已经用眯起的眼睛看着、用关切的耳朵听着罗马人越过地中海的报告许多年了。当Bakari保卫自己的国家时，他们总是极端渴望着建立更广袤更伟大的帝国。他深知埃及一定吸引着他们，他也知道他必须谨慎处理这个情况。Bakari并不想浪费人力物力对抗外来侵略。然而，如果那个帝国以为他只是一个容易被甜言蜜语和那些小玩意儿打动的蠢人的话，他会毫不犹豫地用最残忍的回应来纠正他们。

“相信我。他们带来的东西不可能蒙蔽我的双眼，我知道他们的真实目的。再说，很有可能他们带来的东西我都见过。”

Nat被这话里的傲慢逗笑了，她转过眼睛看向他。“小心点，说这样的话，你实际上是在向上天挑战，证明你是错的。”

Bakari轻笑，尽管他没有收回他的话。“来吧。这件事等明天再说。现在，让我们吃一点。晚饭。”当他们向用餐室走去时，他冷淡地补充道，Nat抓住机会再次用眼睛吞食了Clinthamun。

Nat用手肘重重戳了戳Bakari，不优雅地哼了一声。“说真的Bakari，你应该自己吃一点点心。”她反驳道。她看到宫殿里那些跟着法老的脚步投向他的恭敬和渴望的目光，而他的哥哥就像平常一样没有感觉到这些注视。

Bakari只是微笑，摇了摇头。他会把这个游戏以及这个诱人的阴谋留给Nat。对他而言，他的注意力全放在维持他国家的安宁之上。他确信，他们明天带给他的礼物绝不会动摇这个决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakari什么都不知道......;)


	3. Chapter 3

Stevanos靠在游船的围栏上，深呼吸了一口气，他只是在凝望。他整个身心沉浸在眼前的熠熠闪光里，以至于这个瞬间，拷在手腕上、绕在脚踝旁、萦在他心头的沉重的锁链，都被他忘记了。尽管锁链用厚厚的丝绒内衬着以防损伤货品，但二十年来他都——仅仅是一个货品——是他们的累赘，从他们离开罗马开始，这个认知如千钧压在他的灵魂上。在斗兽场里（译注：Colosseum，罗马斗兽场，就是圆形大剧场，一般用来进行角斗士比赛和各种演出），他曾经拥有最基本的自由，omega们可以在斗兽场地下室里自由交往，那里是他们的家，也是他们的牢笼，尽管这并不出于对俘虏的好意，而是恰恰相反的。

没有什么事情能比看着两个互相关心的omega被迫互相戕害更能让众多的嗜血者感到快意了。这也是Stevanos一直保持沉默的原因之一。但虽然他孤僻无友，他却可以在巨大的监牢，用餐点，训练场，当然，还有竞技场间自由来往。从第一次被抓住以来，这是他第一次经受锁链的束缚和侮辱。

毫无疑问，锁链是这个睿智的随从用于约束他的。尽管Stevanos赠给Varo的一双青黑的眼睛和瘀紫的下巴已经差不多看不出痕迹了，但这个男人在漫漫长途中仍一直瞪着Stevanos的身上的短剑。Stevanos没有那个心理会他。他并没有很好地接受自己将作为礼品的一部分被送出去这个事实，Varo在告知他这个消息时幸灾乐祸地笑着。就Stavanos所知，这个男人绝对应该再被来上几拳，但不幸的是，与轻率地杀掉帝国的使者相比，Stevanos能做出更好的决策。如果他想活下去的话。很久以前他向妈妈保证自己一定会活下来的记忆，仍萦绕在他的心里。Varo也知道，一个被毁掉的礼物不能算是礼物，所以他选择不进行回击。但他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛延续着。这个男人在路上不时查看锁链，以确保它们紧紧地锁住了Stevanos——他也并非毫无智慧。

但现在，看着眼前无与伦比的景色，Stevanos远离了困住他的沉重金属，它们告诉他即便是现在，罗马仍俘虏着他。他终于远离了那个他曾生活的人间地狱，也许这片土地未来会同样以痛报之，但现在，透过他异乡人凝望着的眼睛，这里就像是最穷极繁华的人间天堂。

两岸的城市坐落在尼罗河宽阔蜿蜒的流水之上，如同是荒原自己孕育而成的。砖石搭建的建筑拔地而起，色泽与沙土相接，一望无际。但在河的两岸，生机勃勃的肥沃土地赶走了尘土。棕榈树直冲天际，只有像这座城市和里面的建筑那样不可思议的雕塑品才能与之比拟。狭长的石头阵列高耸入云，越过城市的边陲，似乎就要碰到太阳，Stevano能认出这是鬼斧神工的金字塔。这令人难以置信的建筑结构的威名远扬到在竞技场里的omega耳中。罗马人惊异于完成这奇巧的结构的壮举，它们必定千古流芳。Stevanos凝视着它们反射的日光，优雅柔滑，熠熠闪光，像钻石一般撒满大地，他想从近处看，它们一定无比庞大。

赞叹中的Stevanos被身后的噪声唤醒，他的肩膀因前方的挤撞紧绷着，这足以在不伤害的同时让他行动不畅。他转过头，低头瞪着Varo，他立刻发出一阵冷笑。“时间到了，omega。送你到法老身边，他最终会像对待所有omega都是的骚货一样对待你的。”Stevanos身上的绷紧的肌肉足以造成伤害，他拒绝回答。他拒绝承认，这样的未来让他感到愤懑和恐慌。被那样触碰——被强迫……他宁可在竞技场上死上千万遍。

“异教徒和野蛮人，他们都是这样的。”Varo吐了一口口水，他的眼睛轻蔑地扫过这座Stevanos为之沉醉的城市。“想象一下他会像一个原始动物那样操你，他本来就是。我敢保证你会喜欢的，因为你本来就是一个婊子。”

哦，杀掉他是那么简单，只需要Stevanos伸出强壮的手轻轻拧一下他的头，那个纤细的脖子会立刻断掉。绕在他喉咙旁的锁链逐渐收紧，逐渐挤压他的生命，把他的脸生生逼成了紫青色。或者把他扔出甲板外，Varo不会游泳，他已经在路上感叹了很多次这个事实了。

Stevanos控制住自己，不断提醒自己逃跑的最终目标。暂时复仇的满足感并不足以取代这个目标。并且，他阴暗地想，如果从未厚待过他的上天还有一点点正义的话，这辆使节的船就会在归程中沉入最深的海底。Stevanos没有理会这个男人，径自向前走，准备离开这个可憎的beta，无论如何。他准备好步入他的未来，不论它会是怎样的。

随着Stevanos一步步深入这座城市，他感觉自己更深地坠入了爱河。罗马过度的富丽堂皇从未让他喜欢，但这片土地上满溢而出的艺术美感——他觉得自己沉醉其间。

石子加工而成的雕塑排列在通往宫殿的路上，优雅美丽，又似乎昭示着不祥，这巧夺天工的造物似人似兽，完完全全的异域情调和无穷魅力。他确信这些雕塑在记录着什么，它们的每一个表面都被真实地剥啄，每一种姿态和形状都在述说他闻所未闻的故事。Stevanos深吸了一口沁人心脾的花香，陌生却馥郁，他几乎迷失在这奇景中，当这支为货物所累移动缓慢的队伍终于被允许进入宫殿的环形围墙内时，Stevanos甚至犹豫了，接着是皇家接待大楼。Stevanos几乎怔住了，因为他的着迷之情，在进入宫墙之内时，再度翻了上百番。

这里的空气在太阳永无休止的灼热下，甚至是清凉的，这让Stevanos有些瑟缩，在油灯忽明忽暗的亮光下，他眨了眨眼，亮光映射着墙上的壮丽华美的织锦画，绘就成颤抖的暗影。墙壁自己也已被绘制，色彩倒衬着石子地面，包裹着他们的脚步声。在这奇异的无言中，Stevanos第一次感到细密的不安感扎在他的心间，他似乎已不在人世间，而是遁入了一个脉脉相承的超然王国。当他同样沉默的同乡们被无声地接待时，这种感觉愈发加深。他们走进一个长长的大厅，两侧再度排列着雕塑，还有一群甚至比他们的石头雕塑还要不可思议的看众们。

男人们从腰部往上都是光裸的，很多人臀部围着质地精良的白色布料。简约的风格到此为止，他们的皮肤在阳光下闪闪发光，眼睛下面涂了明显的黑色涂料，这让他们看向前进的罗马队伍时，眼神更加凶狠。与之相比，罗马队伍突然黯然失色。男人们从及肩的长发，到手腕，还有喉部和耳朵，都被金子井然地装饰着。女人们打扮得珠光宝气，珍贵的石头和金属点缀着她们，让Stevanos来自罗马的疲倦眼睛睁大了。这些埃及人都很美丽。并且，以Stevanos在战斗中锻炼出来的毒辣眼光来看，他们每一个人都是致命的。

Stevanos深吸了一口气，重新看向地面，这种服从的姿势让他能够凝聚起自己的力量，在他几乎被冲入肺里的香气打垮之前。

这不是墙外让人无从招架的花香，也不是汩汩流淌在微风里载着他们的尼罗河的味道。不是沙尘，不是填满了整个屋子的香精油。却是一种芬芳，如此独特，如此诱人，这让Stevanos再次抬起了头。他身体的每一个部分都被唤醒了，他以前从未有过这种感觉，他想知道这气味的源头。他迅速向周围扫了几眼，眼神最终落在一张精致的脸上，像是被手艺最精湛的大师用大理石雕刻而成。姣好的容颜，火红的头发，不需要夸张的眼部打扮便已十分尖锐的眼神。他的肺部往下沉，不——她身上有死亡、力量和性感魅力的气息。但香味并不从她身上发出来。

Stevanos手腕上的锁链从他身后被猛地一拉，他一动不动，并未多加抵抗，接着他的膝盖一下子戳向了地面，他本能地弯下双腿，它们在碰到石头地面时发出了痛苦的咆哮。Stevanos仍然目眩神迷，无暇考虑还手，他因目之不能及的痛苦眨了眨眼睛，接着他看到了一条腿，腿的主人坐在金碧辉煌的王座之上，然后站了起来。他知道这一定是他，一定是法老，那个现在掌控着Stevanos生命的人，在Stevanos最终能够逃跑获得自由之前，他会一直宣称Stevanos的生命属于他。Stevanos控制不住自己抬头看。

向上，他的眼神追寻着，从优美的穿着檀香木鞋的脚，到壮硕的肌肉，紧窄的臀部，强有力的胸膛，再到法老的容颜。世界之神的容颜。Stevanos无助地分开嘴唇，凝视着那张完美的脸。如果这座城市是通往极乐的大门，那么这一定是它筑造者的容颜，强大而无瑕。下颌的力量，完美雕刻的唇，看向Stevanos的注视是他从未感受过的一心一意。

Stevanos模糊地想到，他的同乡称这里的宗教为异教，他们说的肯定是真的——因为只有神才会这样的完美无瑕。就在这个瞬间，Stevanos忽然意识到，这就是气味的来源。那让他的肺起伏不定的的芬芳，那让他沉溺的馨香，他的身体几乎由于欢愉颤抖起来。他感觉似乎有无数小火焰轻盈地击打他的皮肤，并不刺痛，用一种Stevanos从未料到可能存在的渴望炙烤着他，唤醒了他。太阳、热浪、力量和alpha的气味——是法老。

Stevanos感到头晕目眩，当一只优美的手俯下环住他的脸时，他不确定自己是否有能力挣扎，也许他会直接沉溺在这如烈火般的触碰里。火苗在他的皮肤上跳动，把他送进了地狱。所以，Stevanos只是一动不动地跪着，就像装饰着房间的雕像一样，他已被震惊攫住，无力摆脱这种屈从的姿态，没有什么东西可以。

“Alkhasu bi。”法老说话了，他低沉的声音如波涛般席卷Stevanos——他可以溺死在这情欲的声音里——眼睛仍然注视着Stevanos。就像剩下的使者不再存在，就像剩下的整个世界都不再存在。当看到Stevanos表情里的困惑时，那双眼睛眯了起来。当他再次开口时，他丝滑的声音更加坚定了，凝聚着皇家和alpha的重量。

“我的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevanos已经完全被Bakari迷住了;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bakari一直知晓自己的命运。他知道当那终结的时刻来临之际，他会像所有已逝的法老一样，在群星中占据一席之地。他知道他的岁月会一直延续到芦苇铺就的永恒天堂中。他知道那时他的眼前会是一片悠悠洋洋的浩瀚无垠，而时间本身会变得毫无意义。

这些事Bakari熟稔于心，他不知道的是，在这里，在这尘世里，时间有可能暂停。但在这个冰封般的时刻，是的。因为他在那里。

Bakari看着罗马队伍近前，眯起眼睛注视着他们带来的不计其数的礼物。多得足以让一个法老郑重其事。这是一份展示繁荣华美的给予——若仅是和平的使者，不可能带来这般远超心中善意所能担保之物的礼物。作为政治家的Bakari把这当作一个诱哄他欢迎他们的诡计——最好是能把他的王位取而代之。作为统治者的Bakari知道，没有一份对富饶的炫耀可以在他面前掩盖其真实目的，或是动摇他对国家牢不可破的掌控。

Bakari想过立即驱逐他们，用诡谲的威胁遣走他们，直到他们远离他的国土。但是接着——接着那气味席卷了Bakari，一股波涛将他锢于其间，裹挟着他，吞没着他。就像是尼罗河的洪水按时节冲刷过大地，并不令人窒息，反而是带来生机的潮汐。Bakari深深感觉到了自己的生命。

Bakari深吸了一口那气味，这比最烈的酒更加迷人香醇。他的眼神穿过那群男人，立刻一一排除掉了他们，直到他们分列两侧，一个人独自上前，然后跪了下来。那里，那里就是他。那芬芳的来源，那流向Bakari，就像已知的最强有力的守护神（译注：ka,一种精灵 ，代表灵魂的“外象 、特性和德性”，是阳世身躯的动力和源泉，含有“重要力量”的意义。古埃及人如何从今生到达来世,借助于“卡”来过渡。“卡”在古埃及语中的意思为精灵 、人格。 )一般充盈着他的香味——给予生命的力量，而Bakari此前从未经受过这来自上天的福赐。

这个omega如蜜一般的甜香包裹着Bakari，他几乎能在自己的唇瓣上品尝到它的甘美。而那出乎意料却鲜明的锐气与力量更凸显了这一点。这是从甜蜜的果子上咬下来的令人餍足的一口，是水浇灭大火时夺人心魄的味道——这个男人的气味就是生命本身。一道囊括万物的香味，不仅配得上Bakari所见过的最令人心驰神往的omega,也配得上这个无可置疑的真正战士。他躯体上厚重的肌肉和每一个敏捷流畅的动作都生动地描绘着他的能力。Bakari可以在千万人之中迅速辨认出这气味，哪怕是无数人也一样。这气味与他的存在宛若天成。

Bakari贪婪地看着他，感觉到自己心脏轰鸣，血液汹涌，为着他面前这个作为罗马人所进献的礼物的男人，也为着护佑恩赐他的上天，发出激烈的礼赞。他的命中注定。Bakari不仅为他等待了整个统治期，而且等待了整个生命。

就像所有法老一样，Bakari很早就娶亲了，为了促成那些姻亲，也为了创造可以延续他基业的生命。即便是在他的少年时光，在他第一次发情期，Bakari就已经感受到了神影响着他的生命，他知道他注定不凡。他必然会领导这个他如爱惜自己生命般珍视的国家走向安稳与繁荣。如此，Bakari确信他需要他的真命之子伴于身侧，荷鲁斯（译注：Horus，是古代埃及神话中法老的守护神，是王权的象征。他的形象是一位隼头人身的神祇。法老被认为是荷鲁斯的继承人。）早已在梦中这样告知他。一个和他对等的精神和灵魂，由上天亲自雕琢而成，将陪伴Bakri直到生命的尽头，并与他共赴死亡的永恒。这个人并不是他王国的精英，也不在他的后宫中。所以他一直等待着。

Bakari对传统的违背造成了一些风波，引来了劝谏，像他这样刚健的alpha不应该如此罕见地享受那些只为满足他所有需要而存在的男人女人们提供的舒适。但Bakari无止息地向神预言的伟大迈进，没有人质疑他的道路，尽管它们不同寻常。

Bakari欣赏着这个这个结束了他永恒等待的男人，沉醉在每一个细节里。如果说Bakari的眼睛是灰蓝色的，是奔涌滋润这片土地的变化莫测的尼罗河，那么这个男人蔚蓝的眼睛就是另一片天空，是高挂于王国之上无与伦比的荣耀。他的头发，如此灿烂的金黄色，不仅像是珍贵的金属，更是太阳神拉（译注：是古埃及神话中的太阳神，被视为正午的太阳，也是赫里奥波里斯-九柱神之首。从埃及第一王朝以来，拉一直是古埃及神话中最重要的神。）本人。这个男人就是天空。一个匹配Bakari的伴侣，他的力量就像这片土地一般恒定。

Bakari向他伸出手，动作坚定不可抵抗。他忽略了大厅里随着他动作发出的吸气声，而专注于感受着男人下巴坚硬棱角上如丝般光滑的皮肤。诱惑的化身。当Bakari开口，眼神锁定他的命定伴侣之时，先前几声的反应完全不能与此时穿越整个大厅的明显震动相比。“我的。”他命令道。这既是他的灵魂迅速明白的认知，也是对所有在场之人的公开声明。他以前从未这样做过。

Bakari无视了身后Nathifa轻微的移动，只是专注地盯着这个正抬头看向他的男人，他闪烁的天蓝色眼睛里装着喜悦和困惑。看他似乎没有理解，Bakari用通用语言重复了一遍：“我的。”似乎越重复，这句话就越正确。

男人并没有回应这个承诺，相反他在Bakari的手里颤抖着，就像一种恐惧袭击了他。Bakari惊异地发现那天蓝色的眼睛被火焰点燃，愤怒刹然间不可思议地出现在那迷人的容颜之上。在Bakari能够解开这个男人的谜团之前，在这个最欢乐的时候，由于男人的动作而发出的金属轻响声引起了Bakari的注意。Bakari看向束缚着面前这个男人的锁链，发出了低声咆哮。声音里的怒气甚至让他的见证者们发出了更大声的吸气声，并向后可见地退了一步。Bakari忽略了他们所有人，只是全神关注于眼前这对神明的亵渎。他的伴侣不是奴隶。

“他为何被锁住？”Bakari逼问道。他没有抬起他的眼睛，即便是在他等待答案的停顿里——明显很不解的罗马使团在思索一个可被接受的答案。最终，一个不确定但显得很好战的声音回答了。

“为了保证他是安全的。”Bakari看着他未来的伴侣因为这声音震颤，近似无礼地挣扎着，他能感觉到他的怒火愈发加深。为了保证他被奴役，Bakari理解道。鉴于这个金发男人表现出的畏缩，很明显说话的人并不是一个温和的押送者。

再不如此。“和我一起，他会安全的。不会有东西伤害到他。现在放了他。”

那个说话者走上前，极不情愿之状，金发男人绷紧了浑身所有肌肉，显然他在竭力克制着回击，或者逃跑的本能。Bakari的心由于这明显的暗示而疼痛——他的伴侣一定历经良多，他仍保持着两人眼睛的对视，这是一种保证，保证一切都将变好。而尽管那个男人明显怒气滔天，他也紧紧盯着Bakari。

当金属在他的脚踝和锁链旁松开的霎那，那个男人无力地放松了自己的肌肉。Bakari轻柔地把他拉了起来，手滑过那张优美精致的脸庞，倚靠在那剧烈跳动于宽广胸腔里的心脏旁。他的怒火再次化为困惑，这种状况是Bakari可以接受的，因为其后所有事都将被被他明晓。但首先，他想让他的男人远离这群竟敢像对待最下等的禽兽般对待他的人。

Bakari终于移开了他的视线，转身对上了Nathifa的注视，注意到了她扬起的眉毛，以及不可置信的表情。但当他轻声嘱咐她的时候，她并没有拒绝他的要求。她抬起腿，示意那个男人跟她走，那个男人犹豫地跟了上去，但他最后又慌乱地深深看了Bakari一眼，然后才安静地退出大厅。

Bakari长舒了一口气，不再分神，他转向使者团，饱含alpha的威压的目光扫视过这群人。他注意到他们全部后退了几步，他的唇边弯出一个一丝不苟的微笑。他们在害怕。他们本应如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，Bucky现在知道Steve是他的了，但对Steve来说，这句话似乎是另一个意思。所以……会发生什么呢？


	5. Chapter 5

Stevanos紧随在这个娇小轻盈的alpha身后，跟着她的手势径直上前，他感觉自己仿佛在追随摩塔（Morta)——罗马的死亡女神本人。从来没有人的身上能散发出这种致命的死亡气息，就像是一把匕首凌迟着他的感官。紧随着她，Stevanos不可抑制地好奇她是否在引领他走向终结，他确信，他那些尚可一提的能力在这样精微高妙的力量面前微不足道。但……法老说过他会安全的。

Stevanos强迫自己向前走，压下心底的惊涛骇浪努力保持静默。这就像整个世界正在抽离，而他挣扎着握住某些他尚未开始了解的东西。

Stevanos已经接受了自己的命运——一件礼物，作为一个奴隶，被进献给埃及的统治者。毕竟，在他完成最后的逃脱之前，这都只能是他的命运。他有自信，在这里完成这项壮举的可能性大于在角斗士竞技场里。身处人口稠密的罗马，再加上他远扬的威名，他不可能消失。他广为人知的样貌也注定了他无法藏匿。但在这里，在这片以未知的热情召唤着他的土地之上，他什么都不是。他可以消失。

接着……接着就仿若是丘比特之箭以雷霆万钧的力量从天而降，惊诧那一瞬间在他体内迭加旋回，但他毫发无伤。Stevanos从未想过他能够如此强烈地对一个人有反应。就像是这个男人被完美地塑造成了唤醒Stevanos所有感官的的样子。或者，也许Stevanos是为他塑造的。

晕眩的感觉让Stevanos变得昏昏沉沉，当法老伸出手触摸他时，他无力抵抗。而那感觉与层层包裹他的迷惑、怀疑以及他从前一无所知的渴望交织在一起。有那么一个刹那，Stevanos，一个除了在竞技场里送出致命一击外始终拒绝接触的人，一个蔑视那些让他的生活变成永无止境的隔绝和怒火的alpha的人，会心甘情愿地在这个男人面前屈下腰，会倾尽所有只为感受到那在他皮肤下点燃火苗的触碰，尽管此前的人生里所有触碰都等同于痛苦。

即便是现在，这样想着，火苗已经开始在他的神经里慢慢复苏，他的胃在翻滚——他痛恨自己的软弱。Stevanos无法解释自己对这个男人的强烈反应，但他的确在那个瞬间彻底地缴械投降……羞耻和愤怒从内而外地占据了他。Stevanos此前从未对人屈服。至少不是一个假定自己拥有他的人。而法老却正是如此。

我的。即便那似乎催眠了他的声音仍然回荡在他的身体里，让欲望之火越燃越旺，Stevanos觉得自己的怒火也正一般炙热地燃烧着。我的，就像Stevanos不过是一件物品，一份财产。Stevanos知道罗马人不过是这么看他的。他一直都确信埃及人和他们不会有什么不同。但这个点燃了他的男人——在他昏昏沉沉的脑袋里，Stevanos也许真的奢望过有人不再只当他是这样。

法老用一个词，就野蛮地打碎了Stevanos的绮梦，让他颤抖着回到现实。当然了，一个掌控一切地男人当然会认为Stevanos一文不名。即便怒火，羞辱，以及潜藏其中Stevanos甚至不愿承认的受伤在他心里搅动，Stevanos知道他应感到庆幸。他应该除了逃跑外什么都别想，而不是梦想投身于一个每一次触碰都相当于一间牢笼的男人的怀抱里。

他紧随的那个娇小的红头发女人终于停了下来，然后示意他穿过门廊，她的脸上带着一种饶有兴味和几分深思熟虑的表情，Stevanos犹豫地跨步进去。他不知该作何料想，这片土地已经打碎了他迄今为止所有的期望。一间牢房？一个酷刑室？还是一屋子会把他生吞活剥的怪物？

法老许诺说我会安全的。Stevanos恼怒地把脑袋里的轻声低语赶出去，他不愿意相信旁人的一个字，更不要说一个alpha，一个统治者。Stevanos怒火中烧地步入房间，但它再次破除了他所有可能的料想。

这房间美丽绝伦。不计其数灯火摇曳着点亮这方空间，流光溢彩的墙壁上装饰着更多的织锦画，针脚绵密精致又错综复杂。屋子里排布着迷人的雕刻家具，尤其是一张床，其上铺设着看上去柔软无比的毯子和枕头，Stevanos从未料到它可以奢靡至此。显然这间屋子不是牢房。同样显而易见的还有，这个房间并不属于他。

Stevanos想转头，问问那个红头发她是不是搞错了，但他很快便放弃这个打算。她不像是那种会犯错误，或是承认错误的人，况且Stevanos并不想比现在引起更多注意力。他什么都不是。为了逃跑他必须什么都不是。所以他仍然保持静默，她在身后关上了们，留Stevanos一人沉浸在纷繁混乱的思绪里。

阳台正在召唤他，Stevanos不由自主地径直走去，他倒吸了一口气，眼前蔓延而开的景物就像是一幅最栩栩如生又精巧复杂的织锦画。从宫殿里的绝佳视角看，他仿佛被置于这些扩张延展的城市之上，Stevanos能看见尼罗河的闪光。散放的太阳光束把它变成了一条火之河，黄昏的天空是喷薄的绯红和金黄，把一切变成了正在熊熊燃烧的缤纷天堂。天空之下，是每座房子之上闪耀的温暖而明亮的灯火，还有穿行林中低声吟唱的微风。

Stevanos靠在包围着阳台的矮墙上，他感觉到自己因困惑而紧绷的肌肉缓慢地放松了。也许他不会在这待很久，也许就在今晚他将面临死亡，他只能这么说。但现在，在这个时刻，Stevanos第一次有了归属的感觉。尽管他视其为一种幻觉，因为他从来不曾归属某处，但他并未对抗这种感觉。如果Stevanos还能活到明天，他会拾起剑对抗这个世界，也会举起盾保护自己。但就此刻而言，这样已经足够。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 显然这两个人之间有一个误解，但在他们互相敞开心扉之前，他们能理解对方吗？请拭目以待！


	6. Chapter 6

Bakari健步如飞地回到他的皇家住宅，几乎因兴奋而一路小跑。和他相隔如凌迟般折磨。知道他正安坐于Bakari自己的房间里是纯粹的欢悦，因为这个男人很明显从未被人置于温室之下，但不与他待在一起，却让他心焦火燎。Bakari想了解这个他整个灵魂都为之倾心的男人的一切，尤其是他的名字。他拒绝询问罗马人，他不想让他们触碰他未来的伴侣，哪怕仅仅是用言语。所以尽管心里很不耐烦，先解决好这些威胁却更重要，Bakari正是这么做的。

他斩钉截铁地告诉罗马使团，他们对于这片土地的造访，现在不会，也永远不会被礼待。这个举动是莽撞的，他心中精明的统治者以及他身后的智囊团都知道这并不明智。T'Challa，他的首席顾问，嘟哝了不止一个词作为回应，明确地表示了自己的立场。但Bakari心中保护的本能压倒了一切，他不能接受任何其他辞令，除了对他们毫不留情的驱逐。

他心中卑劣的渴望使他想用最不入流的方式处置他们，至少在当时，这多么容易啊。但，这无异于直接宣战。尽管用粗鲁的礼节赶走那些大使将最终导致两国交战，Bakari却无暇顾及，他愿意接受自己行为的后果。与他相比，其余皆为云烟。

Bakari朝门外稳立不动的Clinthamun点头示意，同时忽略男人嘴唇边微不可察的笑意。Nathifa肯定依据他的行动替换了守卫，Bakari不在乎，他的声明传播得越快越好。“无人打扰。”他命令道，看着Clinthamun很快领会地颔首。尽管这个黄发男人眼带戏谑，但Bakari相信他能保卫自己的伴侣。

一切安排停当，Bakari悄无声息地踏入了房间，不愿惊吓到那个人。一瞬间，他几乎又完全淹没于男人完美的气味中，它与Bakari的气味交织在一起，弥漫在房间里，更加诱惑迷人。Bakari继续安静地走上前，沉醉于眼前所见——男人正站在阳台上，注视着那轮满月，柔和的光线倾泻在他的身上。

“你好。”

男人猛地转身，本能地举起手腕防御。但Bakari愉悦地注意到，他很快就把手放了下来。这是个迹象，也许他不认为Bakari是个威胁？Bakari希望那是真的，他温柔地微笑，希望能让男人放松下来。要接受自己命中注定属于一个法老并不容易。

他并没有报以微笑，但当Bakari小心翼翼地接近他的时候，他也没有后退。也许他还在害怕那群送他来这的人？“我想告诉你，我已经把他们送走了。你再也不会见到他们了。”Bakari安抚地说道。

“我……怎么了？”他终于说话了，他低沉的声音跟他其余的部分一样令人欲罢不能，Bakari想听到更多，最好是Bakari和他一起时他带着极乐的喊叫。但首先，他告诉自己，困惑正布满了这张完美的容颜，而Bakari需要抹除它。

“你在这里很安全，我向你保证。”Bakari再次承诺道。听着这些话，男人的眼神里又蒙上了一层警惕。Bakari的内心被深深刺痛了，这就如同他没有理由去相信这样的承诺。但Bakari会让他的感觉不同以往。

“告诉我你的名字。”见男人不为所动，Bakari劝诱道。听此，男人转头，重新凝视着尼罗河，它正将那些抓捕他的人载向远方。Bakari保持着耐心，对于一个习惯了自己的命令被马上执行的法老来说，这并不容易，但他可以试试。

最后，男人把手伸进那头Bakari想自己抚摸的头发里，清了清嗓子答道；“Stevanos。”

“Stevanos，”Bakari重复道，感受这陌生的音节在舌尖跳动，这异国的的、美丽的名字。是的，他确定，这个名字与他的伴侣完美相配，“它很适合你。”苍天在上，那柔滑的金色皮肤上泛起了一丝红晕！Stevanos看着很害羞，抿着嘴唇，眼睛盯着地面，这个姿势几乎打破Bakari发誓要恪守的耐心。但Bakari决意照顾好他的伴侣。他的Stevanos。

Bakari伸出手，与Stevanos十指相扣，男人惊讶地挣扎了一下，但并没有抽手而去。“来吧，让我们吃点东西。”不仅是Bakari自己感到饥饿，他也不知道Stevanos上次吃饭是什么时候。这是他的alpha天性不能接受的。看到Stevanos并非不情愿地跟在他身边走着，Bakari愉悦地笑了。他把Stevanos牵到了邻近的房间，那里已经准备好了一桌真正的盛宴。Bakari为Stevanos拉出一张椅子，他稍作犹豫便接受了，坐在Bakari的旁边。

“你喜欢吃什么？”Bakari问道，指着面前满铺而开的菜盘，看到Stevanos因思索而皱起眉头。

“我……不知道。”他坦承道。

“这样，那你应该每道菜都试试。”Bakari不在意地笑笑，接着用那些美味佳肴填满了Stevanos的盘子。牛肉，鸭子，精心烹制的蔬菜，扁豆，涂满蜂蜜的无花果，鱼肉和奶酪。通常，他才是那个被伺候的人，那些人会按照他的命令装满他的盘子，如果他想的话，甚至喂他。但Bakari很欣喜地发现，喂自己的omega吃饭带给他一种深入骨髓的快乐。Bakari把一个盘子放在Stevanos面前，朝他鼓励地微笑。金发男人只是眨眨眼睛，那双天蓝色的眼睛里锐利的眼神让Bakari神魂颠倒。

“为什么……为什么你给我这些？”Stevanos问道。这是第一次，Bakari了解到从他们第一次见面起就布满那双蓝色眼睛的火焰究竟从何而来。Bakari不是很确定背后具体的原因，但这个问题不需要时间考虑，他轻松地耸了耸肩。

“因为你是我的。”毫无疑问，他会照顾好自己的伴侣，任何其他事似乎都无法想象。但这似乎并没有安慰到Stevanos，反而点燃了他的激动，他说出的话几乎像是违背了自己的意愿。

“没有人拥有我。”

“当然。没有人拥有你，”Bakari轻易地赞同了。滔天怒火化为困惑，Stevanos凝视着Bakari，就像他是一个自己无法解开的谜题。Bakari放低自己的声音，毋庸置疑地继续道，“我就是没有人。”

Stevanos皱起眉头，反问道：“你是什么？”

“法老。但对你……你可以叫我Bakari。”Bakari的声音愉悦地变得轻柔，当看到一丝可口的红晕再次出现在Stevanos脸上时，他感到更加愉悦。他轻笑着拿起一小片肉，把它送到那丰盈的嘴唇旁边，他多么想亲自品尝它们。Stevanos的皮肤泛得更红，他小心翼翼地接受了Bakari递来的一口，同时垂下了眼帘。哦，Bakari多么希望在更加隐秘的场合，这些红晕能发散到其余的角落。但现在——“跟我说说你自己。”

“你想知道什么？”Stevanos问道，明显被这个要求搅得心神不宁。

答案再次是显然的。“一切。”

时间不再停滞，它随着Stevanos夜幕中的讲述缓缓流逝，他逐渐放松下来，最终他的犹豫在Bakari给予的关切中烟消云散。眼前的男人完全攫住了Bakari的心弦，他编织的过去Bakari几乎无法想象。Bakari感到这宇宙间的真理正义之神，以及万事万物固有的平衡，已经达到了最完美的状态。他心里的和谐已然完备，既然现在Stevanos在他身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交流是一门艺术，对于法老来说，“我的”这样的词很容易脱口而出，但随着追逐游戏开始，Stevanos会坚持下去吗？


End file.
